Another Second Time Around
by shortpippin'08
Summary: Protected from his father inside the walls of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Draco is cared for by Hermione, who realizes what she was missing, while Draco learns that receiving second chances isn’t as easy as it seems. Rated M. DMHG.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione Granger sat on the stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, watching the antique clock in the corner tick towards another lonely morning hour. She was waiting. Waiting for whom, she didn't know. The elders of the Order had gone to help someone, she didn't know who… or even why.

She was brought back to reality by the aged clock, chiming two o'clock in the morning.

DING… DING…

The aggravated side of Hermione wanted to hurl a brick through the clock face.

"Bloody clock…" she whispered to herself.

She hated not being informed. But she wasn't the only one. Neither Harry, Ron nor Ginny knew who was coming. So, at eleven o'clock, they dragged their tired bodies up to bed. Hermione wished she had gone too. Her comfy, warm bed seemed so appealing at this hour… But the thought of someone needing help when they arrived kept Hermione at her spot on the stairs.

She looked around the fire-lit room and couldn't believe how different it looked compared to only two years before. The entry hall where she now sat was warmer, homier than the dusty, damp and rotten-smelling hole it used to be. The wallpaper used to peel from the walls and cobwebs had dominated every nook and cranny. Now, after many tiring hours of backbreaking work and cleaning, the hall, as well as every other room in the house, felt like a home.

The walls glittered and danced with the fires light. There were comfy chairs and soft rugs dotted here and there around the room. Mrs. Black's blood-curdling screams were no longer heard as her portrait had finally been taken down and was replaced by a beautiful, and silent, picturesque scene of Scottish rolling hills Mrs. Weasley had found in the attic.

Suddenly, the front door of the house burst open, causing Hermione to jump from her spot on the stair. Coming through the door, looking tired and disheveled, came five people. Dumbledore came in first, pushing his long beard aside. Tonks and Lupin followed helping a familiar looking woman through the door. Also helping the woman, looking bruised, tired but hopeful, was...

"Malfoy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione ran down the stairs to Lupin who was closing the door behind Malfoy. He placed a kind, fatherly hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

"Draco, you and your mother will love it here. We'll take great care of both of you. Don't worry about a thing, just relax and we'll take care of everything," Lupin reassured him.

"Is… is there anything I can do to help?" Hermione asked, looking from Lupin to Mrs. Malfoy. She tried to avoid Malfoy's eyes that were looking at her with surprise.

"Actually Hermione, could you go make Draco and his mother a cup of your fantastic tea? I know it'll make them feel a whole lot better. Oh, and could you also bring up some hot water and soft towels, please? We'll need to clean up all those cuts, Draco."

Hermione nodded and started toward the kitchen, but stopped to help Mrs. Malfoy up the stairs to show her to her room.

"… You'll love it here, Mrs. Malfoy. We'll get your room all set up and you can get a good nights rest. Would you like me to bring up some tea?" Hermione said smiling at the disheveled woman.

"Oh yes, I'd love some tea. And dear, please call me Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy makes me feel so old! And I don't think I'm THAT old!" Narcissa held Hermione's hand gently as they walked up the stairs, laughing. "Oh, this is a beautiful room, my dear…"

Malfoy watched Hermione help his mother up to her new room. He revealed a small smile as Hermione let Mrs. Weasley help his mother get comfortable. Hermione then headed down the stairs to make their tea and she looked into Malfoy's eyes as he walked by with Lupin. His bright blue eyes held a look of thanks and she sent back a smile for reassurance.

Ten minutes later, with tea in hand, Hermione knocked on Malfoy's bedroom door, a hard task with a bowl of hot water and seven large towels under her other arm. She was surprised when Dumbledore opened the door, twinkle-eyed and usually mysterious. He smiled at her and granted her entrance.

Lupin and Mr. Weasley stood around a bed, covering the occupier. She handed the bowl and towels to Mr. Weasley and moved to the edge of the bed. Draco Malfoy was lying on the bed, with an uncomfortable look on his face. Hermione was shocked when she saw Malfoy's chest which was covered with deep, long cuts, and painful black and blue bruises.

Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Dumbledore were healing his injuries with wands in hand and the warm water Hermione had brought up. Hermione set the tea on a nearby table and stood at the foot of the bed. She covered her mouth with her hand and just watched, biting her nails.

Lupin took a warm cloth and cleaned up the dry blood covering Malfoy's chest and arms. Draco winced in pain and heard another voice gasp. He looked up and saw Hermione watching his healing, her nails getting shorter and shorter. He gave her a small smile, trying to be strong through the obvious pain.

"Now Draco, this cut is going to hurt really badly when we're fixing it… I'm not going to lie to you…" Lupin enlightened. "I suggest you take someone's hand and try not to focus on the pain… Hermione, could you… I mean, try to be a distraction… just to get his mind off the pain," he asked. "Draco, Hermione is going to hold your hand. Just look at her and everything will be alright." Draco nodded and Hermione moved to his side. She took his large hand in her small one and smiled at him. For once, her smile towards him wasn't forced.

"Hi…" she whispered, looking in his eyes.

"Hey…" he smiled back.

"Don't worry about squeezing too hard. I can take. Jut let it all out…" she told him, giving him another reassuring smile.

He nodded and laughed, only looking back into her sparkling, brown eyes…

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading my story! It's my first one, so I hope you like it! I'm trying to add a update every day so watch out for new chapters :) Please review! I'd love to know what you guys think! I'd like to thank BoOkWoRmof2005 for being my first reviewer!

Bunches of hugs!

shortpippin'08 :)


End file.
